The Mixing of Magics
by mae-E
Summary: When dark magic accidentally stumbles onto something it was never ment to find, it gains access to a world it was never supposed to. causeing that world to seek out the charmed ones. a charmed/Narnia cross over.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mixing of Magics**

Author's notes: this is a charmed/Narnia crossover. its in the charmed section cause it will flow more like an episode, and the motives that drive the plot are of the charmed verse which I think justify it being here.

This should be early season 8 for charmed. It will be AU of course. it will be after the sister's take their lives back, but before they lose Leo. there won't be much of Billie Cause I really don't know how to write her and she is not really needed for this story to work. the only changes I'll make other than that are that phoebe never lost her active powers at the end of season 6, So she still empathic an can levitate. and that Paige has the power to heal.

For Narnia this will be set after the second movie, in the movie verse. So this might spoil a few things for those who haven't seen the film. It will have been 2 months for the pensive siblings since they left and a year for Narnia.

any couples or pairings that might appear in this story, will be Piper and Leo, and also Susan and Caspian.

anyone who can name which season the demon mentioned came from will get an honorable mention in the next chapter.

with that said on with the show!

Disclaimer: don't own anything So don't bug me!

Chapter 1:

Tucked away in a dark, dank cave somewhere in the underworld. which is lit by sparse candlelight, A lower level demon is working on a summoning ritual for his master. The upper level demon in question is watching and waiting very impatiently.

"Will you hurry up you wretch!" He snarled at his minion.

Jumping at his master's irritated tone, knowing just how fowl a temper he truly has, and not wanting to be the blunt of his master's rage, the minion in question's hand accidentally bumps into some of the containers that were holding the different ingredients he was using to create the potion he was to use in the ritual.

Containers fell over and a few rolled off the table and broke. At the sound of breaking items the master became enraged. walking over form his place a cross the room, and kicking the lower level demon as he had bent down to retrieve the fallen items.

"You fool!" he yelled hatefully at the creature in front of him. "It is vital to my plans to summon Burke. which I can not do till you finish with these blasted preparations!" the last part of that statement coming out more like an unvoiced threat than anything else.

" So, sorry master!" sniveled the lowly creature. "It shall be ready shortly."

The minion stated trying to force the fear from his voice. In the lower demon's hurry to finish he grabs a handful of the wrong ingredient on the now jumbled slab of rock that served as his table. with the addition of this final item, the bubbling liquid lets off a small explosion and a poof of smoke. as the smoke continues to pour from the pot that contains the liquid, He turns to his master and says, "It is done master."

The master nods his head in acknowledgement. He then beings the spell that will Summon the bounty hunter burke to his lair. after the completion of the spell, the signs of magic start to appear around the cave.

the room drops at least 20 degrees in temperature, and an unseen wind starts to whip around the cave. Ice starts to form on the doorway of the cave. and then nothing. all stops and all is silent.

The master rounds on his minion in a rage. Fireball in hand ready to dispose of this useless being in front of him. " You incompetent imbecile! You are truly worthless!" he bellows as he prepares to throw the fireball in his hand at its quivering target.

But stops in mid action at hearing something behind him. He turns and looks behind him. there within the ice a faint specter of a woman hovers within.

The demon closes his open hand into a fist extinguishing the fireball he was holding. he looks back at his servant and says in a disturbingly calm tone "I shall spare you this time." then continues on to say as the most unsettling and disturbing smile twisted across his face. And amusement starts to seep into his voce, " I can work with this! "

End of Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** hey people, glad to see that some people were brave enough to take a chance on my little fiction. and for that I that I thank you. and the honorable mention goes to Angels and Demons for the correct guess that Burke came form season 8, and that he was the one who froze Leo.

So with that said on with the chapter. I had to name a year in this chapter I knew the war happened in the 40's but not exactly sure which year it should be so I picked one. So if its the wrong one don't freak out.

**Disclaimer: **see chapter one

**Chapter 2:**

the entire family was sitting around the kitchen table enjoying breakfast when Phoebe came racing into the room. Dressed in a gray pencil skirt and matching business jacket over a white blouse. her hair pulled back into a haphazard up-do.

"Running a bit late are we?" Paige asked her sister in an all too amused tone, as she looked up from the morning paper. Phoebe gave her youngest sister a brief smirk and rolled her eyes as she dashed over to the coffee pot. After a few quick but deep gulps from her mug she drained it and set it into the sink.

"I accidentally slept thru my alarm this morning. So Now I have to rush to make my 10 O'clock meeting with Elise and the publicity department. wanting to discuss new ways to advertise the column and stuff." Explained Phoebe in a rush. "Wanting to capitalize on my being back and getting as much out of it as possible. the meeting could possibly run till lunchtime. if anything comes up please try to handle it till then." Phoebe said that last part with an almost pleading tone to her voice.

"Don't worry unless it absolutely requires the power of three we'll handle it." said Piper as she looked up from helping Chris with his breakfast.

"Thanks" called an almost relived Phoebe as she was heading towards the front door picking up her purse and keys along the way. The door was heard rapidly opening and closing after that.

"Anybody seen the weather section?" Paige asked while searching thru the newspaper's many sections.

"I think I got it over here." mentioned Leo as he looked thru the parts of the paper he had on his part of the table. "Trade you for the sports section." he said while holding out the section she wanted. "deal." said Paige as they both reached across the table to swap sections.

"What's the sudden fascination with the weather?" Piper asked her sister after a sip from her coffee mug. The room was quite for a moment other than the sounds of Chris and Wyatt having breakfast. "Paige?" Piper called a little less casually and with a little bit of edge to her voice.

"Nothing like that." Paige sighed as she picked up on her eldest sister's tone and what it meant, "I just want to know when I can go back to wearing my t-shirts and shorts again. I mean it's only 2 days into august, and it feels like the end of autumn when logically it should be the hottest part of the summer!" Paige explained. "How do you go from being in the middle of a heat wave to a sudden cold snap? I know the weather is a little unpredictable here this time of year but this is just plain nuts!" explains an exasperated Paige continued on to say.

Piper chose now to cut off her sister's ramblings before it turned into a full blown rant by saying, "I know this weather is a bit unseasonal and unconventional, but I don't think that it is something we have to worry about."

" To my knowledge there isn't anything out there with the ability to effect weather on this massive a scale. If there was they would know about it." said Leo in attempts to calm Paige's concerns.

Both Piper and Paige seemed to except this as valid explanation and let the matter drop. The rest of breakfast passed casually by them.

A little later on in the day and with herself with no plans of her own for the day Paige decided to tag along with Piper to the club for the few things that had to be taken care of before they both grabbed lunch and moved on to the rest of the days activities.

On the way to the club it have rained a bit making the cold weather just a little bit gloomier, as the skies remained overcast. As if they threaded with more rain in the near future.

After parking the car the walk from the lot to the club was a bit treacherous cause the rains had main the ground slick and slippery in many places.

Just as they were both about to enter the club Paige stops Piper by putting her hand on her shoulder and asking her "Did you hear that?" Before Piper had a chance to respond Paige had already headed off towards the direction of what she heard. "Paige!" Piper called after her sister as she watched her walking towards the side of the building towards the side entrance in the alley. Shortly after rounding the corner of the building and out of sight Paige calls for her sister to come quickly. this causes Piper to break into a sprint to catch up to her sister.

As soon as the alley comes into view Piper sees Paige near the side entrance leaning over a young girl who is crumbled onto the ground. The girl in question is unconscious. The sleeve of her right forearm is torn and shredded. Revealing three or four nasty looking gouge like scratch marks that are bleeding badly. Just from one look at those marks both sisters know there is nothing natural about them and that nothing human could have made them.

"Help me get her inside!" stated Paige As she started To pick the girl up from the ground. Piper went over and helped by grabbing the girl's legs under the knees while Paige got her under the arms, and together they both lifted and carried the girl into the club thru the side entrance, which was for deliveries.

Once inside the 2 sisters set the girl down on the first available flat space. Unfortunately at that moment that happened to be the top of the bar. Lucky enough the room was empty at the moment.

"What do you think happened to her?" Asked Paige who looked from the girl to her eldest sister.

" I don't know But judging by the scratches on her arm she definitely ran across something demonic." Answered Piper.

"So you think that she an innocent?" mused Paige. "I'm not sure at this point. why don't you heal her and we'll ask her about it." commented Piper. Paige nodded in agreement with her sister's statement, and then put her hands out over the girl's badly injured arm. Her hands started to glow with a golden light, and shortly there after the injury on the girl's arm started to shrink until it vanished leaving no trace that it was ever there to begin with. Paige then moved onto the girl's head cause she knew that she must have hit it when she fell. Repeating what she did with her hands over the girl's head the same golden glow appeared and did its work. Shortly thereafter the girl awoke.

Very slowly, the girl opened her eyes. As soon as she could see clearly she seemed to go into a panic mode. Both Piper and Paige had to hold her to make sure she didn't accidentally fall off the bar.

"It's ok, your safe. No one is going to hurt you here." said Paige in a very calming and reassuring tone of voice. The girl still seemed quite frightened, yet ceased her struggling. "Careful now" said Piper as both her and Paige helped her to a sitting position.

"Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" asked the young girl in rapid secession that indicated just how scared and panic stricken she still must have felt.

"I'm Paige Matthews, and this is my sister Piper Halliewell." said Paige as she motioned to Piper. "Your inside my club, we found you outside unconscious." answered Piper in the same soothing tone.

"As far as what's going on we are not quite sure. What's your name?" Paige asked the young girl. The young girl looked back and forth between the 2 women and around her new surroundings before answering, "My name is Susan Pevensie"

"Nice To meet you Susan." Paige said in her friendliest tone and smiled sweetly at the girl. "Would you like something to drink? Some water maybe?" asked Piper

"Yes, please." answered Susan.

Piper smiled at her and then walked from where she was to around the bar and grabbed a bottle of water out of a small refrigerator behind the bar and handed it to her.

"Thank you Ms. Halliewell" She said. Piper noticing the slight British accent in the girl's voice asked her "Susan, where are you from exactly? And please call me Piper."

She nods her head the starts to answer, "Finchley, near London." Both Piper and Paige look dumbfounded and share a stunned glance.

London, as in London England?" asks Paige a little shocked. Paige's question brings a look of confusion to the girls face.

There is a long stretched moment of silence be for she answers, " Of course London England." Then follows up with her own question "Why do you ask, where exactly is here then?"

The shock on the 2 sisters' faces grows deeper and more evident. Another long moment of awkward silence passes before Piper answers "San Francisco, California. America"

So shocked at and overwhelmed by the news Susan almost faints, but manages to keep it together just barely. Instead she takes a long drink from her water bottle draining it. In this moment of silence both sisters take this chance to take a really good look at this innocent before them. She is young with long drank brown hair. She has blue eyes and a fair complexion. And also the way she is dressed seems utterly old fashioned, So much so that it looks like she just walked out of a period film. Suddenly a thought strikes them both and they exchange an almost horrified look. If only for a brief second.

"Can you tell us What exactly happened? what the last thing you remember?" asked Paige.

Having caught the glance between the 2 women made her very nervous, but hesitantly she manages to collect her thoughts and start her story.

"Well, classes had just let out for lunch and I was heading outside with my food since it was so nice out. I was heading towards this big tree on the school grounds and admittedly, I wasn't really paying all that much attention to what was around me, but to my own thoughts. Cause all the conversations were mostly the same, boys, homework, the war, and whatever other idle gossip. Well anyways one minute I'm moving thru a large crowd of classmates looking for a spot to sit alone and the next thing I know someone has grabbed me roughly from behind. I tried to fight back, to get away but the person was to strong. Then I heard him mumbling something, sounded like Latina but I couldn't really tell. then there was this dizzying, compressed feeling and then everything went dark. then a second later it was light again and everything stopped. it was suddenly colder too. the guy started to drag me backwards but then stopped as if distracted. I took my chance and hit him in the abdomen with my elbow and stepped on his inseam. this distracted him enough to let go and I was free. Then I saw his face and he was so angry it almost didn't look real, as if he had been wearing a mask of some sort. and I started to back away and run but he grabbed my arm. when I looked down at his hand..." her she faltered as if not knowing how to describe it or scared by the memory or both.

She composed herself after a few moments and went on to say, " and what I saw made my blood run cold. it had changed it wasn't anything that belonged on a human being. It looked like a claw of some kind like you would see on a bird of prey, but ten times bigger. I managed to wriggle out of his grip but not before his claws ripped my sleeve and into my arm. " She stopped again when she looked at the fore mentioned arm and so no sign of an damage that she knew should be there.

"Go on Susan what happened next?" asked Piper. this brought her back to reality and then she started again to say," well there is not much else, I got away I ran for who knows how long, and then I must have slipped and fell cause the next I remember is waking up here."

The room sat silent a long time as they all processed this information. Then it broken by Paige's next question. "What war were your classmates talking about?"

"The one against Germany." She answered even more confused then ever. " How have you not heard of it been all over the radio?" she asked them.

Paige looked to her sister who suddenly had the look of recognition spread over her features. as she mouthed the words, World War 2 to Paige. Her eyes grew large at what her sister had just told her. trying to do the math in her head that would mean that Susan was at least 60 years out of time. Needing to make sure and hoping it wouldn't be too big of a shock for the poor girl who seemed overwhelmed already.

Paige asks " What year was it when you woke up this morning?"

Slightly startled at the sudden look that had come across Paige's face. Susan took her time answering the question. "1944."

A sudden chill running down her back as apprehension seeped into her from such a question, she asked hers almost without realizing she had done so, "why just what year is it here?" her breath came in short gasps as she waited the answer.

Paige took a deep breath and looked like she really didn't want to answer the question, but after a deep sigh she looked straight at Susan and said, " It is 2006 here."

After everything this news was just too much to handle. Which made her next action very understandable. She fainted. Both Paige and Piper caught her so that she wouldn't fall off the back of the bar. Paige looked at Piper and said "too much?"

"Good guess!" was all that Piper replied with.

"What do we do now?" asked Paige. "Your going to orb her to the manor, while I take care of what I came here to do. As soon as I can I'll meet you there. Then we will see how things go from there." Replied Piper. With a nod of agreement Paige orbed out with an unconscious Susan. and Piper got to work tidying things up as soon as she could so that she could get home and deal with this new innocent.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** **Sorry for the wait but life got a little busy for awhile. but I have the next chapter. and to answer what a few of you said, Yeah i know the first chapter was kind of weak but it just servered the point of setting up the start of the story. cause that needed to happen before I could start anything else. It was a bit rushed, but it serves it's purpose. **  
**Like most Charmed episodes it occasionally shows you what the bad guys are doing cause there is no other way to move the plot along then to do so. this story is no different. It will bounce around a bit till everything really gets going. then not so much. **  
**So with that said on with the show!**

**p.s. if I've not said before my spelling is beyond horrid! I'll try my best to keep the errors to a minimum. So please bear with me. O, and thanks So much to Heroine of the valley for helping me out with this story!! I appreciate it. So very much!!**

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing! so don't bug me.

_The mixing of magics_

Chapter 3:

Direllnix Shimmered into his cavernous underworld lair holding a shredded and blood soaked piece of fabric. With a fairly smug look upon his face.

"Toadlinate! Is that potion ready yet?" He bellowed. In one of the rare times that he used his minion's name.

"Almost master!" came the pitiful cry of the small toad like looking demon. Who cringed as he was working.

"Were you not supposed to return with a prisoner?" asked the icy tone of the woman in the white dress who sat in the back of the room. She was almost invisible from her seat in the shadows.

"Damn Nexlick! lost track of her and wasn't smart enough to go after her." replied Direllinx in an angry tone. The sighed slightly as he regained his composure.

His new ally was really starting to wear thin his patience in the short time since she was accidently summoned by his idiot minion. But So eager to join him out of her own lust for vengeance, she had been a welcome ally. But now he only hoped that his plan garnered the power he needed to be able to channel and then drain her power from her and then be rid of her before she turned on him. For he knew it would only be a matter of time before she tried.

He took a deep breath and in a calmer tone said "But no matter, he served his purpose." As He held up the scrap of cloth that he held in his hand.

"And how does that help us?" She asked in the same ice cold tone.

"Simple, upon this scrap of cloth is the blood we need to complete the potion we need to make our plain work. We will have broken thru before anyone on this side knows what has happened. And by then I doubt even the Charmed Ones will be able to stop us!" he explained.

And with that being said, a cruel smile spread over both of their faces as the plan took shape.

**End of chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: here is chapter four everyone. and before you ask, I promise that the story goes back to the sisters in the next chapter and stays with them for awhile. I just had to bounce around in the beginning to setup the plot. cause there would be no other way to get what needed to happen, to happen and make sense. but they sometimes do the same thing on charmed. so I'm just following the model. :) I believe this chapter will answer the big question that everyone has been asking. with that said on with the show. **

_**Disclaimer: **____I don't own anything so don't bug me! _

**Chapter 4: **

A year had passed in the blink of an eye. And yet it still seemed like only yesterday that it had all started and that they had all been at his side. Not a day went by that he didn't think of them all and miss them terribly. But it was in times like this he missed them most.

As he gazed out the window at the twilight sky, he sighed wearily as his head pounded from the headache he gained from this most recent council session. Having just adjourned the session he lingered in the room after his council filed out in hope of getting a few moments of peace to himself to think. But that just seemed to make his head hurt worse.

He left the window and returned to his throne, and slouched way down in the seat. He tried to figure out how it all went so wrong. everything was going so well until about a month ago. when suddenly out of nowhere this unexplainable darkness spread across the land and threatened all that lived there. Nobody could figure out where it came from and what it wanted. there were no demands of any kind. Just a wake of heartbreak, devastation, and destruction.

Still unable to come up with any explanation, answers, or even reasons to the questions that have plagued his mind, he sat up straight. then in an exasperated sigh that matched his mood he bent forward and put his head in his hands and rested his arms upon his knees.

After a few moments a familiar and very welcome voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"This has you most troubled young one."

He looked up suddenly to be face to face with the great lion himself.

"Aslan, I feel as if I am failing them. My people are suffering and I am unable to stop it. I don't know how to help them." Lamented the young king.

"Walk with me for we have much to discuss." said the great lion.  
And with that the young king followed the great lion out of the grand hall.

As they walked along the king informed the lion all that had been going on in the lion's absence. after hearing all that needed to be said the lion paused in his track and turned and said, "You have not failed your people or me Caspian. But you are dealing with something you could have never foreseen. For even I never saw this coming to pass."

The young king looked shocked by this. "How is that possible?" he asked before he even realized he had spoken aloud.

The lion resumed his travels before answering, "Because what is now pledging this kingdom is not of this world, and was never meant to its way here into this world."

"Then how..." Caspian trailed off. Not quite sure how to finish that train of thought into a comprehendible question.

But sensing the young king's confusion, Aslan continued on to explain, "even I am not sure how it managed to find it's way into this world. But now that it is here all are in grave danger. For in a world unprepared for such things the damage wreaked can be devastating."

"If that is the case, how can we hope to fight such things?" asked Caspian as his heart sunk a little at the thought of not being able to drive this treat from his kingdom.

"In the Only way possible. With the help of those from that world." answered the lion as he came to a stop.

As the young king looked around at his surroundings he saw that they had arrived at the same tree that held the door which the kings and queens of old disappeared thru a year ago.

As he tore his gaze from the tree and settled it back upon the lion, the expression on his face must have spoken volumes more than any words he could have string together.

For Aslan looked at him with such sympathy before speaking, a look that reflected such pain and yet understanding.

"I have a mission of great need, that only you can accomplish. I need you to go forth and find the Charmed Three. For they are a strong force of good from that world. That only with their help will we be able to win this upcoming battle, and drive out the darkness that threatens all."

Caspian nodded his head knowing he would do whatever the lion asked of him.  
"How shall I return once I have found what I am to find?" he asked.

"You shall return the same way you came, because this door will not close until your return thru it." said Aslan.

And with that being said the mighty lion blew upon the tree and the door opened once more.

Caspian wasted no time walking thru the door into the unknown. Trusting completely in Aslan, and determined to do whatever it took to help his people.

end of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Sorry it took so long but life gets a little nuts around the holidays! but I managed to get this chapter done finally! hope it is worth the wait. it is a lot longer than I expected but that could be a good thing. and if any one can guess the name of the episode and/or season of the 2 past references the charmed ones talk about. you'll get a mention in the the next chapter. So with out further delay, the 5th chapter.

**The mixing of magics**

**Chapter 5:**

About two hours after Paige orbed into the living room of Halliwell manor with an unconscious Susan, Piper arrived home and called Phoebe at work and told her a cliff notes version of what happed earlier. While Phoebe wasn't happy about it, she agreed to come home as soon as she could. mentioning that she was grateful that they managed to hold out until her meeting had ended.

Shortly before Phoebe arrived home Susan awaked. There was just enough time for introductions of Leo and the children before Phoebe arrived home.

Upon contact with the girl's hand as Phoebe had gripped it in a handshake as she introduced herself she was struck with a pair of premonitions.

_The first being of the girl before her fighting to get away from what could only be a demon. and finally managing to escape but not before being injured and leaving behind a blood splattered piece of her sleeve. _

_Then shifting to a second vision where this girl was in a beautiful gown with her hair pined up and curled. She looked utterly regal. She walked up to a handsome boy about 2 or 3 years older than her. He appeared to be dressed in Renaissance period clothes. Then after a few moments She kissed him. then after the kiss ended they embraced, holding onto each other as if they never wanted to let go. Then as she walked away from him she took one last glance back at him and at what could only be described as a courtyard of a fairy-tale castle. And with a pained look in her eyes walked over to a tree where her and a few others stepped thru a doorway within a tree trunk_.

After that reality came rushing back to her as her premonitions ended. A little breathless Phoebe let go of her hand. Back to back premonitions always took a little longer to recover from cause of the extra toll they took on her.

After that awkward moment and instant confusion of the next one, the sisters knew that the only way to help this innocent would be to tell her about themselves, and hope the shock wasn't too much for her to deal with. After a quick trek up to the attic, the Halliwell sisters filled their current innocent in on the family secret, and magic in general.

After listening diligently to the sisters's story, explanations, and witnessing a few small show and tell examples for the passed half of the hour Susan took the about as well as could be expected. In fact the concept of magic itself seemed very easily excepted idea, almost too much so, which had the sisters curious about this girl. Because usually only people who have been touched by or have encountered magic before tend to believe that easily. After the past few years experience they learned that a little wariness was a very useful survival tool. But decided that until proved differently they would continue to consider her an innocent.

So after several long awkwardly silent minutes, where they were all deep into their own thoughts, the silence was broken by Susan's question. "So my arm?" She drifted off as she touched the spot where the sleeve was shredded and blood stained, but her arm was unmarred and whole.

"I healed it. Your head too." said Paige.

"We found you lying unconscious in the alley besides the club." Explained Piper.

"After you passed out during our First discussion I orbed you back here." Said Paige.

"Okay." said Susan as she nodded her head in understanding from her seat on the sofa. As overwhelming as this all seemed to be, she had been more shocked to discover that magic exhausted in this world as well. She had thought that she had left all possibilities of magic behind when she had left Narnia that last time. Now it was just a matter of understanding the details.

She turned to her left to look at Phoebe who was flipping thru the pages of a very big and very old, looking book that was resting on a pedestal like stand. The spoke, " So if I understand this right, than that would mean that the reason you seemed to shudder when we shook hands was because you saw something?"

Phoebe Looked up from the book and responded "Yeah, I did."

"what did you see Phoebe?" asked Piper who was sitting on the sofa on Paige's right, which put her on the farthest end of the old sofa.

"Well it was 2 different things actually. the first one was that I saw Susan struggling with someone to get away. Then doing so only after gaining the injury to her arm that Paige healed." answered Phoebe, just before being interrupted by Paige.

"So you saw who grabbed her?" she asked as she got up from her place in the middle of the Sofa and joined Phoebe over by the Book of Shadows.

"Yeah, it was definitely a demon, so I'm trying to find him in the book." answered Phoebe. "I'm just having a little trouble, And could use a little help here!" commented Phoebe who raised her voice to an almost shout on the last part of her statement. Then as if a sudden wind blew in from nowhere, the pages of the book started to turn on their own till finally stopping at one particular page.

"Works every time!" quipped Phoebe as she thanked which ever descendant helped them out. But before she could look at the page Piper asked, "what was the second thing?"

"What?" asked Phoebe.

"You said you saw 2 things what was the second thing?" Piper asked again. Phoebe looked puzzled for a second before she realized what she had been saying before Paige had interrupted her.

"Oh! Well that's the part that didn't make sense." said Phoebe.

"What do you mean?" asked Paige.

"well I saw you" Phoebe looked over at Susan while saying this to imply that She was the one Phoebe meant. "In this regal gown with your hair done real nice in what looked like the courtyard of this fairy-tale style castle. and she was kissing this handsome guy who was dressed like something out of the renaissance festival. then she walked away and thru a door inside of a a tree." as Phoebe finished her description of what she had seen, all the sisters looked at Susan who had paled considerably. At that moment unable to meet any of the sisters's gazes she suddenly found the rug on the floor in front of her very interesting.

Sensing the feeling that she really didn't want to talk about this at the moment, Phoebe took this as her que to change the subject.

"Susan, is this the one who grabbed you?" asked Phoebe as she turned and tilted the book So Susan could see it. Standing up and walking over to where the book was to get a closer look, she stopped at Paige's side and the gasped. Looking back at her was watercoolers illustrations of both a man and a horrid creature with wings and talons and a contorted and twisted face. She ran her hand over the illustrations and then said "that's him! Only he looked somewhere in the middle of these." she said pointing between the two pictures.

"Your sure?" asked Piper as She walked up besides Susan to get a look at the page. All of the sisters took a Small silent sigh of relief when they saw Susan touch the book and nothing happened. the small glance shared by the sisters went unnoticed by Susan who hadn't taken her eyes off the book. She then stated in a firm tone that was full of resolve and left no room for argument, "That is him! You don't see something that horrible and forget about it. And besides I recognize those claws anywhere, after seeing them up close and personal."

"Good point." said Phoebe. Glancing over the page's contents Paige began to read aloud.

**Nexlicks: ** _lower level demons. Thugs for hire. excel at locate and retrieve missions. have ability to change between human form and vulture like form. Smart enough to follow directions but not much outside of that, So easy to confuse. _

_Most often sought after for their ability to locate and manipulate rips and ripples in time to their own benefit. Very subservient creatures, and almost always found in the service of others. _

_Easily vanquished with mandrake root variant potion. _

"Well this explains the how, but leaves the bigger question of why?" stated Piper.

"Not to mention who? because according to this that thing wasn't acting on its own, but for someone else." responded Phoebe.

"But why me? what possible use could I be to some evil creature 62 years in the future?" asked Susan. the thought hung heavy in the air between them all, as silence settled in among them.

To be broken a few moments later by Piper who suggested, " There must be something important about you specifically, at this precise age. because why else go thru the enormous trouble of moving you thru time instead of going after present day you."

After thinking about this for a few minutes more and not coming up with anything Paige suggested that if her and Phoebe could find the place where Susan managed to escape from the nexlick maybe Phoebe could get a premonition. Maybe about who the demon might have been working for, cause he must have been meeting up with whoever it was he was working for to hand over his captive. which Piper agreed to the idea, knowing that any information that they might learn would be most valuable.

But before Paige and Phoebe could get the chance to leave, they were all extremely surprised to see the space on the attic wall where the triquetra was painted started to glow. and then a portal of blue light opened up.

The sisters became immediately defensive. they had to be ready for anything, because things that suddenly arrived unexpectedly by magic more often than not meant trouble if history taught them anything.

Shortly afterwards a handsome boy who looked to be either in his late teens or early 20's dressed in renaissance period clothes with shoulder length brown hair, a rich tan, and chocolate brown eyes stepped thru the portal and into the room.

Almost Instantly instinct took over and Piper froze the new comer in his place. "Who Is That?" exclaimed Piper shock at the new arrival evendant in her voice.

"That is the guy from my premonition. Quick unfreeze him Piper!" answered Phoebe in a shocked tone that matched her sister's. Piper quickly flicked her hands and the boy started to move again.

"Caspian?" exclaimed a very astounded Susan. Upon hearing his name he quickly looked over in that direction to see the girl who held his heart. He was floored with such utter and total surprise. As the spark of hope quickly flared to life and started race thru him, he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Queen Susan!" the surprise and uncertinty in his Spanish accented voice making his statement sound more like a question than anything else. From the look on his face it was almost as if he was looking at a ghost, and not a living, breathing girl.

The two just stared at each other for a long time. Then she smiled at him and that seemed to break the ice. As the two rushed up to each other and embraced the other tightly.

"Wait a minute, did he just say queen? Since when is she a queen?" exclaimed Paige.

"well it would definitely explain a few things." answered Piper.

"Yeah it does." replied Phoebe.

"Except for maybe what she is a queen of." quipped Paige, in an almost sarcastic manor.

A high pitched whistle quickly cut thru the room. Causing everyone to look over to where Piper was standing with her thumb and index finger of her left hand on her lips. Obviously she had been the one who whistled to get everyone's attention. As she quickly dropped her hand from her mouth she went on to say, "Excuse me, Sorry to break up the little reunion here, but would somebody like to explain just what the hell is going on here!" her tone sounding more than a bit aggravated and frustrated. She put her hands on her hips waiting for a response.

Phoebe who due to her power of empathy was feeling the intensity of all the different emotions that was resonating from the young couple, and had to take a deep breath to compose herself. Because even though with time control of this power did slowly come, when unprepared for it, an unexpected encounter with strong emotion still unsettled her a bit. And at this moment really knocked her for a loop! After composing herself and making sure her tone was a bit calmer than her sister's asked "Mind introducing us to your friend here Susan?"

The young couple disentangled themselves from each other, but still held onto each other's hand. Then turning towards the sisters Susan said, " Sure Phoebe. This is Caspian the tenth, King of Narnia." All of the sisters mirrored Simalar looks of dumbfoundedness. Not one of the three of them even knew how to begin to respond to that!

So a really award silence filled the room, until Susan decided to break it with her statement. "I know you all must have a lot of questions..."

Piper broke in with "You bet your ass we got questions!"

"PIPER! That is not helping!" scolded Paige.

Taking a deep breath to relax Piper then said, "Your right Paige. I'm sorry Susan."

And so the next hour and a half went by with Susan and Caspian explaining about Narnia, how they knew each other, why he referred to Susan as a queen. which included the story of how her and her siblings gained those titles, the trouble in his kingdom, and answering the sister's questions.

It was the sisters's turn to be overwhelmed. the story was incredible. Another world that was filled with magic that Susan and her siblings not only managed to visit twice but even ruled over as kings and queens for many years. One that was now in trouble. It sounded like it was being over run by the demons and warlocks and other dark magic from this world. Even though they didn't know quite how. the story did make other things make sense. Like why Susan was able to except magic so easily. Having lived around it for so long in this other world.

"OK, so exactly how did you get here?" asked Phoebe.

"I was sent here by the lion himself, on a very dire and important mission." answered Caspian.

"what is it? maybe we can help you." offered Paige.

"I need to find The Charmed Three and convince them to come back and help us fight this darkness." stated Caspian in an a most serious and determined tone.

All the schists looked at each other and started to grin and smirk. "I think we can help you with this." said Paige.  
"They should be very easy to find." commented Phoebe in a very amused tone, as if she was trying hard not to chuckle.

"Why is that?" he asked them. slightly confused as to what was so amusing.

"Cause your Looking at them." answered Piper with a wry smile and a very amused tone to her voice. and at his surprise all the sisters couldn't help but giggle.

The moment passed quickly, and just as quickly the sisters simmered down. "I have a question, just how is the time thing going to work?" asked Phoebe.

"what do you mean?" asked Susan.

"I think she means while we are there just how long will we be gone for here?" responded Paige.

"Oh, that is the beauty of it no time will pass here. at least that is how it worked the 2 times my siblings and I journeyed there and back. we always returned to the moment we left." answered Susan.

"why do you ask?" asked Caspian.

"Well just wanted to be sure that we don't leave things unbalanced here for too long. never know what might try to take advantage of the fact that we are not around." answered Piper.

"So you'll help then?" asked Caspian.

"Yes we will help your people." answered Paige, as her other two sisters nodded in agreement. "Just give us some time to prepare." said Phoebe. "A few hours at most." commented Paige trying to head off the next question before it was asked.

"OK, just let me know when your ready." he responded.

"Piper, why don't you and I go work on some potions while Paige goes to fill Leo in on the situation." Suggests Phoebe. As she is trying to usher her sisters out of the room. Her sisters give her strange looks but let her hurry them out of the room. Just as Phoebe closes the attic door behind herself on the way out of the room her sisters turn to her, and decide to confront her on her suddenly strange behavior.

"What was that about?" asked Piper.

"Why the big rush to get us out of the room?" asked Paige before Phoebe had the chance to answer Piper's question.

"I could tell they needed a little time alone to talk to each other." answered Phoebe. "And besides there are some things we need to discuss." Phoebe continued on to say.

"Things that might be easier without them in the room." said Paige in a slightly unsure tone, making it sound more like she was asking than telling.

"exactly!" responded Phoebe. and with that the sisters headed off to the kitchen.

********

The room remained silent for a few moments after the door shut and they were left alone. Both of them not sure how to start the conversation, but yet with so much to say. So they kind of just looked at each other as they sat next to each other on the sofa. Finally She managed to find the courage to speak first.

"I've missed you so much! since the day we all left your all I have been able to think about." her eyes starting to water from the intensity of her emotions as she spoke. He reaches up with his right hand and ever so gently wipes the tear that had managed to break away and started to fall down her cheek with his thumb. The continued to move his hand back so to sweep the hair that had fallen into her eyes back behind her ear.

"I never thought I was going to see you again. You have never been far from my thoughts. I can't tell you how many nights I've dreamt of having the chance to see you again. And now here we are." he said to her with matching motion.

Knowing he had felt the same about her, as she has for him, made her heart swell with joy. As her tears started to flow freely she leaned forward and kissed him. He responded quickly as each of them poured all that they were each feeling into the kiss. All the pain that they had both been felling for so long washed away from them as they lost themselves in the joy and passion of the moment. And for that brief point in time only the two of them mattered or existed.

As they finally broke apart for air, they held onto each other tightly. Almost afraid that the other might disappear if they let go. "This moment is like an answered prayer or a dream come true." said Susan without moving from her place in his embrace. "I feel the same way! After I saw you leave, I thought I had lost you forever. To know that you were never to come back it felt as if I lost a piece of myself that day." he said to her.

As he then pulled back to look straight into her sparkling blue eyes he then went on to say, "Now that we are here together in this moment, I know in my heart that I never want to let you go again!" So over come by emotion at this point all she could manage to say in response without breaking down entirely was "Me too."

At her small but heartfelt reply he smiled warmly. Cause he could see the depth of her sincerity in her eyes. Feeling herself starting to blush from his gaze she looked away briefly. in that moment he noticed for the first time that the sleeve on her right arm, which was currently draped across his arm, was torn and tattered from the elbow down. On closer expedition bits of dried blood could be seen intermittently speculating its surface. The smile slid instantly from his face. A look of concern spread across his face in a flash, as a bolt of trepidation raced thru him.

"Caspian what is wrong?" Susan asked as soon as she saw the expression drastically change on his face.

"You're hurt!" he answered as he reached over and quickly pushed her sleeve back from her arm, only to see that her arm was completely unharmed and unmarred. He looked back and forth between her arm and her face quite a few times in a very confused and yet relieved manor.

"I'm not now, but I was. Paige healed it." She explained to him.

"But how? What happened?" he asked of her.

"Well I'm not exactly sure how, I didn't actually see her do it." She replied to his first question. She took a deep breath and sighed. "As to what happened that's a bit of a long story." She stood up and motioned for him to follow her. They walked over to the book and then she pointed to the page her and the sisters had been discussing before his arrival.

"You see this here. Well earlier today when I was at school, at lunchtime, I was outside by myself and something grabbed me. Turns out it was one of these. Everything went dark for a few moments and then when I could see again I was no longer at school. So I fought to get away, which I eventually did but not before it managed to scratch my my arm deeply with its claws. After I got away I ran to put as much distance as possible between me and it. I must have slipped and fallen cause the next thing I remember was being indoors and Piper and Paige telling me everything was okay and that I was safe. By then any evidence of the injury was gone. With the exception of my sleeve." She explained.

He Listened to her story intently as he stared at the horrible creature illustrated on the page in front of him. he felt a mixture of relief and anger. Relief that she was currently unhurt and that Paige and Piper had found her and were able to help her when she needed it. Anger that this thing had grabbed his queen and kidnapped her from where she belonged.

As he read over the writing on the page two things stood out to him, - ... found in the service of others... and manipulate time... The first one being the more troublesome, the fact that someone sent this vile creature after her and meant harm to the gentle queen sent the most horrible chills of dread thru him. followed by a surge of protectiveness for her. he clasped her hand and held it gently but firmly.

"Do you have any idea why this happened?" he asked her as he looked away from the book and back at her.

"No, I don't. But it was one of the things the sisters and I were discussing right before you arrived." She answered.

"What else where you and the others discussing?" he asked her in a very interested tone.

"Well the sisters were explaining to me what they were and the existent of their abilities. Along with who could have sent that thing, and why someone would go thru the trouble to bring me not only to another country but 62 years forward in time as well." was Susan's reply. She continued on to say, "I was completely shocked to learn about that last part myself." Deciding to change the subject for now she asked him, "Speaking of time how long has it been since my siblings and I left?"

Still trying to process everything she had just told him, it took Caspian a few moments to answer her question. " The four of you have been gone for over a year." a look and tone of sadness tinted his expression and his voice. "Has it not been the same for you in your world before this happened? he asked her.

"No, it hasn't. It has only been 2 months, but it felt like years." she replied in answer to his question. She reached up with her free hand and swept the hair from his warm chocolate colored eyes, just as he had done for her earlier, letting her hand linger just below his ear. "The fact alone that I have gotten to see you again has made this experience worth wild, regardless of the outcome might be." She said softly to him.

She smiled softly at him which prompted his smile in return. She started to pull him gently to her for a kiss. Just as their lips brushed ever so slightly in contact with each other; there was a sudden bright sparkle of blue and white lights that appeared over by the sofa area. The lights swiftly took the shape of a little blonde haired boy. The child was about 5 years old. The couple jumped apart in surprise when they saw him.

"No nap!" said the little boy with his arms crossed and a little pout on his little face, which also had a very stubborn expression drawn across it. the little boy looked over to see the couple and smiled.

"Wyatt!" exclaimed Susan at the shock of the suddenly seeing the little boy appear out of nowhere. The little boy hopped of the sofa and ran over to Susan "Play with me." said Wyatt as he tugged lightly put incessantly on the hem of her skirt to get her attention.

"Who is this?" asked Caspian.

"This is Piper's son. His name is Wyatt." answered Susan. She knelt down to be eye level with the little boy. "Wyatt this is my good friend Caspian." said Susan to the little boy. Wyatt waved at him and smiled. He then looked back at Susan and said, "Please play with me." this time the word please was stretched out a bit for dramatic purposes.

Susan Smiled at Wyatt. "Alright, but only if you mother says it is OK first." She answered the little boy. Wyatt's eyes lit up with excitement at her answer. This reminding Susan of a similar look both of her brothers would get when they were excited about something. This caused her to smile brightly. Wyatt nodded his head enthusiastically in answer to her statement.

"Do you know where your mom is right now?" She asked Wyatt.

"Yeah." answered Wyatt.

"can you show me?" She asked him. In answer to her question he grabbed her hand with his smaller one and tugged on it. She quickly stood up so she could follow where the child wanted to lead her. She reached back and with her free hand and took hold of Caspian's hand as an indication for him to come with her. And with that the little group left the attic with Wyatt in the lead.

********

The sisters arrived in the kitchen just as Leo had finished feeding the boys lunch. After quickly cleaning up the two boys, piper says to her older son, "Wyatt honey could you please take your little brother and go play in the other room? Mommy and your aunties need to talk to daddy."

"Yes Mom." answered Wyatt as he did what he was asked and took his little brother into the next room. As sign of her current anxiety level, Piper started cleaning up the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing that she didn't take it well." commented Leo judging by his wife's diligence at the task she way doing.

"Quite the contrary actually. She actually took the news better then most people." said Paige.

"In fact I think she took our story a bit better than we took hers." commented Phoebe who was checking the cabinet where the stockpiled unused potions where kept.

A confused Leo asked, "What is so hard to believe about a girl being grabbed out of the past and brought to the present? it's not like you haven't dealt with with people moved thru time before."

"that's not the story we are referring to." said Piper as she finished clearing of the kitchen table and wiping it down.

"What do you mean by that?" asked a still confused Leo.

"Well it turns out that Susan and her three other siblings were kings and queens of a magical land, in a world completely separate from this one, for about 20 or so years before returning to this world and becoming children again. And then were called back into that world, which had progressed about 1,300 years in their absence, and was in great peril. So they all could help fight a war and lead a revolution to overthrow an unjust and cruel dictator and place the rightful heir on the throne. before returning yet again to this world and time." rambled Piper as she was washing whatever was in the sink along with the dishes she brought over from the table.

Leo looked stunned. For all the years he has been a whitelighter, then an elder and then ever so briefly an avatar he had encountered a vast deal of magic. But never had he heard of a story anything like this one before. This was a stretch even for what he knew of the magical world. It sounded more like something out of a children's novel. So for one of the few times in his life he was completely Speechless. He opened his mouth two or three times in an attempt to speak, but not being able to find the words he just closed it again.

"We had pretty much the same reaction at first." said Phoebe just slightly amused at his reaction.

"I've never heard of anything like that before. Not that it isn't possible when it comes to magic. Are you sure about this? I mean that this is real and not a trick to get at The Charmed Ones? It wouldn't be the first time someone tried something like this. even though I must admit this is quite a new angle." questioned Leo once he was able to speak.

"we're sure Leo." answered Phoebe.

"For tow reasons. First being that while discussing what happened to her we identified what it was that grabbed her in the book of shadows, and she was able to touch the book. Second being that rightful heir Piper mentioned walked into the attic about an hour ago." Continued Paige.

"He is here? Now?" asked Leo a bit surprised.

"The window painted on the wall up there opened up and he just walked in." Piper.

"What does he want?" asked Leo.

"Well he claims that he was sent here to find the Charmed Three. That his kingdom was in great need. From what he described it sounds like demons and warlocks from this world have found a way into that world and are wreaking havoc." explained Phoebe.

"So I'm thinking that they need our help cause no one of that world is capable of, or has the ability to fight these things considering they were not of that world and most likely never supposed to be." said Phoebe. She was still rummaging thru the same cabinet.

"If we don't help, it will most likely be just like what happened to Dr. Williamson but on a much larger scale." said Piper, her tone very somber. Years later and the memory of this lost innocent still bothered her. Mostly cause she still felt a bit responsible for it. At the mention of a name that neither Phoebe or Leo had heard in years they looked at her with sympathetic glances.

"Who's Dr. Williamson?" asked Paige not knowing the story behind the name.

"A doctor Piper had when she got oroya fever a few years back. If it hadn't been for Leo healing her she would have died." answered Phoebe in a gentle tone of voice showing that the memory of almost losing her older sister still bothered her.

"After her sudden recovery the doctor went looking for answers in her blood samples, as well as Phoebe's and Prue's. And ended up somehow, either by accident or design, injected with all of their blood. Which caused him to also have their powers. In a body not meant to handle such powers he sort of self-destructed." continued Leo, picking up where Phoebe left off.

The room fell into a heavy silence for many a long drawn out moment. Until Piper broke it by saying "We are getting off track here. So we found out that it was a nexlick that grabbed her. What do you know about them Leo?"

"Other than what they can do with time not much. but they are usually found in service of very powerful higher level bad guys. And that they are considered a rare commodity cause of their powers." answered Leo.

"So I definitely would not be going out on a limb to here to say that Susan being grabbed from her time, problems in the other world, and just maybe the sudden cold snap here are all connected." Commented Paige.

"More than likely." said Leo.

"I think the bigger problem is who? Who would have the power to do this and why? What is he or they gaining?" asked Phoebe.

"Do you really think there is more than one involved?" asked Paige.

"Well it would make more sense that way. Cause there isn't just one demon or warlock or anything for that matter out there with enough power to do this all alone. We would have heard about it a long time ago. So there would have to be someone or something helping out." said Piper, as she ran out of things to clean in the kitchen. So she sat down next to her husband, then continued on to say, " Also if we didn't know about this world till now, chances are they didn't either so they must have stumbled across it by accident."

"Well that would explain would explain why Susan was pulled out of her time." said Leo. All three of the sisters looked at him in a puzzled fashion waiting for him to elaborate on that statement.

"Since her and her siblings were born here in this world. Then lived and ruled in the other world for such a long period of time, before returning to this world to live. Then that would make them different from anyone else in this world cause they would be considered beings of both worlds. Which would make them a vital key to any ritual or spell used to try to force entry into that world." explained Leo.

"Makes sense logically, but why her? and not one of her other siblings?" asked Phoebe.

"Is it possible that she was just the first one the nexlick found? Or maybe just the easiest to gain access to?" asked Piper.

"Well She did say that she was outside by herself when it happened. Must have made her an easy target." Commented Paige.

"One thing still bugs me. why go thru all the trouble of pulling someone thru time instead of going after them in the present day?" asked Phoebe.

"Well her and her family live in world war II era England. That is an awfully long stretch of time." responded Piper.

"That was such a terrible and turbulent time, especially for that country, it is possible there isn't a present day them." said Leo as he started to think back over his war experience from when he was alive.

Piper placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Or it could be an age thing. Like like it was with Kate from down the street, and her ability to see the fairies and trolls." said Phoebe.

"Interesting theories." said Piper.

"Who is Kate?" asked a confused Paige.

"A young girl from down the street. it's a long story we'll tell you later." answered Phoebe.

"What if it is a combination of both theories and something else?" asked Paige after a moment of thought.

"It's possible, but what of that age could be so important and why?" mused Leo out loud as they all puzzled things out.

"Well with ages come different things. Like for the very young you have innocence. And as you get older something fade away and are lost completely as one gains wisdom, and life experience." said Piper trying to work out possibility of the idea out loud.

Paige picking up on Piper's spoken train of thought continued on with her own and said, "What if over time the magic of the other world fades within them. Whoever is doing this may need the strongest possible connection to that magic and that world, which would be at that age and that point in time."

"She did say that her siblings and her returned from their second trip there a few months ago. So that would make it the strongest it is going to get." commented Phoebe.

"Makes sense. if that is the reason, than it would be the most opportune moment." said Leo.

"but what else?" asked Piper. everyone looked confused for a second. So Piper commented further, "Paige just suggested that along with something else what else?" they all thought quietly for a few moments.

"I think I know." said Phoebe. All attention in the room was on her. "From the moment..." She paused a moment mid thought and then asked "What's his name again?"

"I think he said it was Caspian." answered Paige.

"Right, thanks." said Phoebe. She then continued on to say. "Anyway, from the moment Caspian arrived and saw Susan, and her him, I could sense very strong emotions from both of them concerning the other."

"So they are in love with each other?" Piper interrupted to ask.

"Yeah, and I think whoever is working with the one behind this knew that, or at least had suspicions of it. and that maybe the reason behind singling her out from her siblings. She be the most effective to use against Caspian to try to force his hand in action or decision over something by threatening her life." answered Phoebe.

"So they would need the girl he remembered, and not a present day senior citizen. That is if she is even still alive." mentioned Paige.

Phoebe nodded in affirmation.

"So the thing that is working with whatever or whoever on this end came from that world most likely." Said Leo.

"Could that be the missing factor? The way the other world was uncovered? By a screwed up bit of magic?" asked Piper.

Just then the sound of something breaking was heard. Soon followed by a young voice crying out "I didn't do it!" and then crying and arguing.

"Leo could you?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, I think it's nap time for the boys anyway." responded Leo as he got up and left the room.

After he left the room Paige suddenly says, "Speaking of sibling what are we going to do about Susan's? "

"What do you mean Paige?" asks Phoebe.

"well when whoever it is realizes that the nexlick lost Susan, what's to stop him or her from going after her siblings instead? they still maybe in their time but they are most likely in danger. and are vulnerable at the moment and they don't even know it." answered Paige.

"You have a point, but how do we protect innocents who are over 60 years in the past and thousands of miles away?" asked Phoebe.

"The only thing I can think of is that we might have to call them forth and take them with us." answered Piper.

"It's risky, we are taking them from a possible threat of danger, to a defiant threat of one." said Phoebe.

"Yeah, I know, but Paige is right we can't leave them exposed and vulnerable where they are. at least if they easier with us we can at least protect them to some degree." responded Piper.

"Because once we leave here to go there, there will be nothing stopping or able to stop whoever is behind this from making a play for them. And then turning them into pawns later on." Piper continued on to say, "Strategically it makes sense to ensure that whoever is behind this doesn't have that card to play."

"And also I'm sure that whatever knowledge they have could be quite useful to us." added Paige.

Phoebe held up both hands in a sign of conceding to their point. "your right the only way to keep these innocents protected is to get to them before someone else does." she replied. "But how do we know if we are in time or not?" Phoebe asked in return.

"Well my guess is that we have a little time." answered Paige.

"how do you figure that?" asked Piper, as both her and Phoebe stared at her quizzically.

"As I see it, It is like this judging by the state of Susan's sleeve and the fact that her arm used to look similar to it, Phoebe's premonition of the nexlick being left with a piece of her sleeve, which I'm sure it turned over to it's master, and the fact that Caspian showed up in our attic in search of the charmed ones. It safe to say that whoever has managed at least an entryway there. So the need for them shouldn't be immediate. Which buys us some time." answered Paige.

"But how much?" asked Piper?

"There is one way to find out." answered Leo as he walked back into the kitchen.

The unexpected sound of his voice as he responded to his wife's question caught the three of them off guard causing them all to jump slightly.

"How? and how much did you hear?" asked Phoebe.

"Enough to know what the gist of the subject is. Phoebe should try to get a premonition from Susan's sleeve. Since that is where the nexlick grabbed her, there should be enough of its energy left behind to trigger one. that might answer the question of when and if it is to go after her siblings." answered Leo.

"Sounds like a plan." remarked Piper.

"Just keep in mind that time has progressed since she was grabbed from her time. So by now her absence must have been noticed." commented Leo.

"How much time?" asked Piper.

"Hard to say when dealing with time, but I would guess enough for her family to be worried about her. and so they'll have a hard time not being suspicious and miss-trustful of us. Especially when they see her here." answered Leo.

"Cause they most likely will jump to the conclusion that we are the ones responsible." replied Paige in sudden understanding of just what Leo's words meant. Being the first one to voice aloud the thought they all shared at the moment.

"it's a risk we will have to take." said Phoebe a resigned but firm tone to her voice.

A sentiment that was reciprocated in an unspoken manor between the other 2 sisters. It lagged heavy in the room as an awkward silent moment stretched between them all. Phoebe went back to her sorting and rummaging thru the potion bottles and Piper leaned against her husband for comfort and support.

Paige just stood in her spot seeming to be lost in thought, till she broke the silence with her question, "Do you think that the a power of three spell will be strong enough to work? we never had to call on so many at once beforehand from so far back?"

"It should, but if we need to strengthen the call we can always ask her to help us." answered Piper.

Just then footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Shortly afterwards the familiar shape of Wyatt came into view, with Susan in tow behind him and Caspian behind her.

"Mom! Mom! Can I play with Susan please?" the little boy asked excited and impatiently. Smiling brightly up at her with pleading eyes. Both Paige and Phoebe smiled at the child's exuberance. Knowing that his parents were not going to let him skip his nap.

"Maybe after your nap Wyatt." answered Piper. Wyatt's smile slipped into a pout.

"Aw, Mom! please?" asked Wyatt again stretching out his please in the most dramatic way. And so the begging began. But it was short lived, when Piper gave him a stern look.

"Wyatt, where are you supposed to be right now?" Asked Leo in a gentle but firm tone.

"Upstairs." answered the little boy with a very big sigh. Disappointment evident in his voice.

"Doing what?" Leo asked his son.

"Sleeping." answered Wyatt.

"well then head back up to your room and I'll be back up shortly to tuck you back in." Leo told his son.

"Fine!" answered the clearly disgruntled little boy. Then in an act of defiance at being sent back to his room Wyatt orbbed out of the room instead of walking out.

Both Paige and Phoebe laughed as Piper commented, "Now that was Just spiteful!" Leo just shook his head at his son's antics.

After a moment things quieted down in the catkin.

"What did you need my help with?" asked Susan.

"Well Phoebe wants to try to see if she can get anything from your sleeve." said Paige.

"Even though we know what brought you here, we are hoping that maybe by using the item that came into contact with it Phoebe might possibly see who sent it." explained Piper.

"OK." said Susan. as she walked over to where Phoebe was.

Phoebe reached out and took hold of both the girl's arm, and the tattered part of her blazer sleeve, as it hung over and around the young girl's arm. Instantly the familiar sensations of a premonition gripped her mind and body.

_In the same courtyard stood Susan, a large lion, and what appeared to be a large crowd. The sister's stood in front of Susan with their backs to a large tree. The sisters seemed to be preforming a power of three spell. Susan then drank from a potion bottle. And then the sisters tossed another at her feet. A blinding flash quickly followed. _

At that point the premonition ended. As Phoebe rejoined the rest of the room she was confused.

"Did it work Phoebe?" asked Susan.

"Yes and no." answered Phoebe.

"Care to elaborate on that?" asked Paige.

"well I did see something just not what we were looking for. I saw us all in a large crowd in a courtyard in front of a big tree." answered Phoebe. She left it at that not knowing how much more she should say right now till she was sure of what it mayn't.

Phoebe's answer confused the whole room.

"Is it possible that her energy is throwing things off?" asked Paige.

"It's possible." answered Leo.

"Susan do you think you could let Phoebe try again without you wearing it?" asked Piper.

"If you think it will help." replied Susan. Piper nodded her reply, and so Susan shrugged out of her blazer and laid it on the counter top in front of her with the damaged sleeve side up. Phoebe reached out and gripped the now empty tatters of fabric, and was gripped just like before.

_In a shadow strewn alley stood the nexlick handing over shreds of blood spattered fabric to a creature of about average height for a human. He seemed to be human in appearance, but was to obscured by shadows to tell for sure. This creature seemed to be very angry about receiving a few splotched shreds of fabric, instead of a living victim. and then using an energy ball turns the nexlick into nothing more than a scorch mark on the grimy alley wall. Then clutched the fabric in his hand, and smiled in a cruel way. Then it shimmered away._

Thus the premonition ended.

"What this time?" asked Piper.

"Well, I saw the nexlick with someone else but whoever it was, it was too obscured by the shadows to see clearly. It seemed human like though. But that doesn't really mean much. It also doesn't tell us much more than we already knew. " answered Phoebe.

"Is that all?" asked Paige.

"No, it seems that he doesn't tolerate failure well. cause after receiving only a handful of fabric he vanquished the nexlick with an energy ball." answered Phoebe.

"So that answers that then." Piper says with an uncertainty that placed her words somewhere between a statement and a question.

"Not necessarily" commented Leo. "There are other ways to screw with time, but even with magic it is not an easy thing to do. That is why those who can do so are considered rare." Explained Leo.

"If they are so rare why vanquish him?" asked Phoebe?

"Well I think it is the ability that is rare not the creature itself. there is enough of them out there that they are known about by both sides." answered Leo.

"So vanquishing one won't really matter in the long run." concluded Paige.

"But that does nothing to answer the bigger question. we still don't know anything more than before." said Piper in a concerned and slightly stressed tone of voice.

"It looks like we are going to have to make this choice on our own with the information that we have now." reasoned Phoebe.

"What is the bigger question? What choice are you talking about? Could somebody please explain what is going on here?" asked Susan. Her confusion obvious on both her face and in her voice.

The sisters each shared a quick glance with each other. none of them sure exactly how would be the best way to start this conversation with her. The three sisters then looked to Leo for any helpful hints or insights.

"The bigger question is the matter of your siblings's safety. Of wether or not whoever sent that thing after you, might try to go after one or all of them since they didn't get you. And the choice is being debated is how best to protect them." replied Leo in answer of all of Susan's questions.

All the sisters gave Leo quick glances of thanks for being the one to answer this time.

At the mention of this new wrinkle in the situation, for the first time since this had all started, she thought of what her siblings must be going thru. If they were frantic with worry over her, if they even knew she was gone yet, or worse yet the idea of one of those things that grabbed her or something worse going after them and being helpless against it. All these thoughts and more filled her with such dread and apprehension that it made her heart ache with worry, and was reflected vividly in her eyes.

"What are the options?" she asked with such determination in her matter-of-fact tone of voice, it was quite easy for the sisters and Leo to see how this girl was once a great queen.

"Well, even with Phoebe's premonitions we have no concrete knowledge or indication on whether the person behind this has any intentions of going after your siblings, but it is most likely only a matter of time. And once we leave here there won't be anyone powerful enough to stop any attempt." said Piper.

"So the only option we see that has any chance of working at all for keeping them safe and out of whoever's reach is to call them here and take them with us before the other side can." Explained Phoebe picking up where Piper left off.

Susan nodded her head slightly as she contemplated this.

"Is this truly the only way to ensure the other kings and queen's protection?" asked Caspian as he moved over to where Susan was standing. She clasped his hand, as he gave her a small comforting smile in return.

"Unfortunately it is. the span of time is just too far, and too much to be able to do anything else for them there. Bringing them to this time is the only way." answered Piper.

"The sooner the better for all involved." commented Paige trying to sound reassuring.

After listening to the sisters's answers and contemplating the sincerity of their words she took a deep breath before replying, "How soon can this be done then? and can I do anything at all to help?"

"As soon as I can get a spell written." said Paige answering the first half of her question.

"There is something you both could do to help." said Phoebe answering the second half of her question.

"And what hall that be?" asked Caspian.

"Well, considering from what you told us, since you all had some bad experiences with magic in the past. Or more precisely with the practitioners of it. we might need both of your help in getting them to listen to us." answered Phoebe.

Phoebe's words drew up a note of confusion upon Susan's face. "why wouldn't they listen?" asked Susan.

"Because time has continued on without you in your time. So by now your disappearance would have been noticed. So when they arrive here and see you here they might jump to the wrong conclusion." explained Leo.

"just how much time exactly?" asked Susan suddenly in a slightly alarmed tone.

"Well it is hard to say exactly when dealing with time but I say a few hours at the most." answered Leo.

"Besides all you did was move forward in time, but your still within the same time line so things should remain rather consistent." replied Piper. Who was relieved to see Susan relax a bit at Leo's words and her own.

"Also we might need a piece or two of your sleeve." commented Paige.

"Why? how would that help?" asked Susan.

"Cause we might need something connected to your family to make the call of the spell strong enough to work." answered Piper.

"OK then, what ever you need." responded Susan. "but how will my sleeve do that?" she went on to ask.

"It's not so much the sleeve itself, but what's on it." answered Leo.

Susan thought over his words for a moment or two, until the relation of his meaning suddenly struck her. her eyes went wide with understanding and a little shock. with all that had happened today she had failed to grasp the obvious of it all until now. but now that it all suddenly clicked, all she could manage to reply with was a very small sounding "Oh!"

********

A few hours later everyone was in the attic as final preparations were underway. It had been decided that Leo would remain behind and watch after the boys.

Susan who had been given a pale blue sweatshirt to change into, so that the mangled appearance of her shirt sleeve didn't scare her siblings unecessarily, was helping Piper set things up for the sisters attempt to call forth her siblings.

Caspian was talking to Leo.

And Paige and Phoebe were both sitting next to a rather large duffle bag. Paige holding a pad and pen double checking the list of everything they would need to take with them.

"Pre-made labeled and bottled potions?" asked Paige as she read off the paper in her hand.

"Check." responded Phoebe as she Packed a box labeled potions into the bag.

"Empty potion bottles?" asked Paige as she continued to read off the list.

"Check." answered Phoebe as she packed a box labeled glass bottles into the bag.

"Potion ingredients?" read Paige.

"Check" replied Phoebe. Then the 2 took a minute to check to be sure they had everything could think of. Then Phoebe put a bag about the size of a diaper bag into the duffle Bag.

"crystals?" Paige read off the list.

"Check." answered Phoebe.

"Have they been charged?" asked Paige.

"check." was Phoebe's only reply. She put another small, labeled box into the bag.

"Candles?" asked Paige as she continued down the list.

"Check." replied Phoebe.

"Did you remember to pack a lighter and some matches?" asked Paige.

"Yeah, they are in there with the candles." answered Phoebe as she held up a medium sized drawstring bag. Paige nodded her head in response, as Phoebe packed the bag into the duffle bag.

"Silver mortar and pestle?" Paige read aloud.

"Check." said Phoebe as she Packed the small, carefully wrapped bowl and pestle into the bag.

"Pad and Pen?" read Paige.

"check." replied Phoebe as she packed a yellow note pad and a few pens into the bag.

"are we nearing the end of the list yet Paige? Cause we are starting to run out of room in the bag." inquired Phoebe.

"Actually we are." answered Paige as she tossed the pad and pen aside.

"How much more room you got left in that bag?" asked Paige.

"Not a lot but enough for one or two more things if we need them. why do ask?" Phoebe asked in response to her sister's question?

Paige took a deep breath before saying, "cause I want to know if there is enough room in there for the book."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Piper as she stopped what she was doing to look at Paige. her outburst gaining the undivided attention of the room as it instantly fell quite.

"I thought we might need to take the book with us." said Paige.

"Why" asked Phoebe.

"Well, knowledge is power right? why not make sure we have the ability to look for answers if we need it." reasoned Paige.

Once the initial shock and surprise of what Paige had asked passed, Piper was able to respond in a much calmer and reasonable tone. "I understand your reasoning Paige, but you know how dangerous it is to take the book out of the manor."

"She has a point Piper. if they had any idea or information on what they were dealing with they most likely wouldn't need us so badly. It's best to be as well prepared as possible." said Phoebe.

"And besides, your the one that told me that the book can protect itself!" exclaimed Paige. She then continued on to say, " I'm sure we can find someplace safe to keep it once we get there."

After Paige's statement, the eyes of all three sisters suddenly turned to Caspian. Seeing that Caspian had suddenly been pulled into the middle of a debate he wasn't expecting to be involved in, Leo quickly responded to help him out.

"I'm sure he has someplace safe you can store the book, if you take it with you." "Right? " added Leo as he looked back to him in a way that was meant to be supportive.

"Of course! there are several places in the castle where it can be stored safely." Caspian replied quickly to Leo's question without any hesitation.

"Fine! you win Paige. But your in charge of keeping track of it. Cause if we come back without it, we are so beyond screwed!" remarked Piper, her tone resigned but aggravated. And with that the Sisters went back to what they were doing.

Caspian turned to Leo and quickly said, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." reapplied Leo with a smile that hinted at both amusement and sympathy.

After Paige retrieved the book she then handed it to Phoebe. Who then placed it into the bag and then closed it up. "its a good thing were done cause nothing else is going to fit into that bag." said Phoebe as she got up from her place on the floor.

"Are you two ready? cause I could use your help over here with this." said Piper.

In response to Piper's words both Phoebe and Paige walked over to Piper's side. Susan took this as her cue to walk over to where Leo and Caspian were standing. So to give the sisters plenty of space to do their work.

Even though Piper had explained to her how this was all going to work, as she helped her set things up. She was still having trouble picturing how exactly. But in all her years in Narnia she seen magic do some incredible things, so she just had to have faith that it would.

"Do you have the spell?" Piper asked Paige.

"Yeah, right here." answered Piper as she pulled a folded little piece of paper from her back pocket of her pants. She unfolded the paper as Phoebe lit three candles on the table. afterwards Piper dropped small shards of sleeve into a bowl on the table next to the candles, which was overflowing with a fog like smoke. Then all three sisters joined hands and started to recite the spell.

**"We 3 call forth from space and time 3 siblings from the Pevensie line.**

**Brothers and sisters who are as close as friends,**

**so that their family may be together again."**

After saying the last word of the spell there was a big poof of smoke that rose up from the bowl, the same time as a bang was heard. As if a firecracker had gone off within the bowl.

Suddenly the flames of the candles flickered as a strong wind whipped up in the room out of nowhere. It grew steadily stronger till the appearance of one lone ball of golden light, about the size of a fist. As the ball of light drifted to the center of the room where it changed into a swirl of hundreds of smaller gold and silver balls of light.

As the wind seemed to concentrate itself into the space where the lights were swirling around faster and faster, and taking on the appearance of a mini tornado funnel. Till suddenly it all just stopped as quickly as it had started. And in its wake were standing 2 boys and one girl.

They Stood close together staring around in awe and shock.

"What just happened? Peter where are we?" asked the dark haired boy.

"I don't know Ed." said the taller blonde haired boy. Before another word could be spoken the younger girl cried out, "Susan!" as she rushed over to her sister. "Lucy!" exclaimed Susan as she opened her arms to welcome her sister.

She embraced the younger girl warmly. The younger girl was quickly joined by the two boys. The group hug was proof of a happy family reunion.

A flurry of questions soon spilled out so quickly from each of her siblings, that they soon overlapped each other.

"where did you go?" "Why did you go?" "How did you get here?" "How did we get here?" "Do you know worried we were about you?" "Why did you come here?" "Where is here?" "what is happening?" "how come nobody saw you leave?" "How could you leave without telling us?" "what where you thinking leaving like that?"

Suddenly a loud, high pitched whistle cut thru the calmer of questions and other noise in the room. The room went suddenly silent as all attention was drawn to Piper who had the thumb and index finger of her left hand at her lips. As she quickly brought her hand down she was quick to say, "Sorry to cut the reunion short, but I know you all have a lot of questions that need to be answered. We will try our best to answer as many as possible as quickly as possible, but you have to ask them one at a time." Her tone sounding more maternal then anything else at that moment but it served it's purpose of gaining control of the room.

"Exactly who are you?" asked Peter in a rather mistrustful tone.

"I'm Piper Halliwell. These are my sisters Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Mathews, and the gentleman standing to your far right is my husband Leo Wyatt." answered Piper. As Piper pointed to each person as she said each name, it wasn't until she motioned to Leo that the three new arrivals noticed the young man standing next to him.

"Caspian!" exclaimed a surprised Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Peter.

"That is a small part of a long story." answered Paige before anyone else had a chance to speak.

"Everything is explainable if you give us a few moments to do so." said Phoebe.

"Peter, Edmund, Lucy. Please, listen to them." said Susan.

And so over the next 2 hours the Halliwell sisters and Leo answered questions and tried to explain everything that happened. Starting with when Piper and Paige found Susan earlier that afternoon, to Caspian's arrival and his mission, to who and what the Halliwell sisters were, and finishing with everything that had learned and the decisions and events that led up to the calling forth of the three of them. And after fielding quite a few more questions from everyone, they all seemed to be on the same page of understanding as far as the current situation went.

Lucy was the easiest to convince, while Edmund seemed opened minded enough to listen to what they had to say, he was still harder to convince. The hardest to convince was Peter. even after hearing the full story he still seemed mistrustful of them, and the entire situation. not to mention his opinions about having to work with witches.

But considering the stories the Halliwell sisters heard from Susan about her and her siblings previous encounters with witches they had duriung their time in the other world this was to be anticipated. even if not from the Pevensie they expected it from.

Only the two facts, the first one being that Piper and Paige had discovered and helped Susan when she needed it, and the second and more important one being that Aslan himself has sent Caspian to find these women and bring them back to help aid Narnia, made him at all agreeable to help. Mostly cause he had faith in Aslan's judgement and wisdom. So he would trust or at least try to trust those that Aslan trusted.

"So Do we have everything?are we ready to go?" Piper asked her sisters.

"Yes, Piper we have everything we are ready to go." answered Phoebe.

At that moment Peter locked eyes with Susan and knew she was suddenly thinking the same thing he was.

"Um, excuse me, but as much as I want to go I don't see how we can." mentioned Peter, even though it sounded more like a question than anything else. As he indicated between himself and Susan.

"Why wouldn't you?" asked Paige.

"Cause Aslan told us that we would never be coming back after we left the last time." said Susan rather glumly.

The Halliwell sisters exchanged glances with each other. A moment or two slipped by in silence before Piper spoke up even though she didn't sound too sure of herself as she said it, "Let us worry about that."

The four Pevensies and Caspian seemed quite shocked at this. Which showed clearly on all of their faces.

"desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm sure he knew what he was doing when he sent for us." commented Phoebe trying to subdue the shock she felt coming from them.

"We were most likely never to even supposed to know about Narnia, let alone ever see it. but here we are about to venture into it." commented Paige.

"One of the duties of being the Charmed ones is to protect the innocent. so considering how involved you all are already, we would be failing at that part of our job by leaving you here. I'm sure once we explain this to him, he will understand." reapplied Piper.

"You never know, he might just be expecting this." said Leo . "You never quite know when it comes to magic." he continued on to say.

With that they all seemed hopeful and a little less worried.

"Ok, can we go now?" asked Phoebe as she hefted the big duffle bag onto her shoulder, and stagering a few steps from the weight of it. She chuckled slightly.

"A little heavier then it looks." she comented as she regained her footing. her other two sisters just rolled their eyes at this.

"Just a minute." said Piper. She walked over and said goodbye to Leo. He gave her a Farewell kiss in return.

"Ok, ready now." She said as she walked back over to the little group.

"Narnia awaits ladies and gentlemen." said Caspian.

And so Piper walked over to the glowing blue portal in the middle of the attic wall and stepped thru first. Followed by Peter and Lucy, followed by Paige, then followed by Edmund, then by Phoebe carrying the bag, and Lastly Susan shortly followed by Caspian.

And shortly after Caspian passed thru the glowing, blue, circular door of light that stood on the middle of the attic wall, it started to shrink till it closed and vanished completely. Leaving only the painted triquetra to mark the pot on the wall where it had once been.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.n. **_this is a realitively short chapter but hope you like it. was surprised that no one was able to answer the question of identifying the seasons that the charmed refeances came from in the last chapter. I'll give you guys one more chapter to think about it before posting the answers. I'll even throw in one this chapter. _  
_let me thank the quick second to thank all that are reading and reviewing the story. it's great hearing everyone's opinons and feedback on my ideas, and work. and I want to thank especially thank herione of the valley for her help in getting this story out to every one. _

**CHAPTER 6**

As they all finally regrouped on the other side of the doorway they found themselves in an almost empty courtyard.

It was apparently early evening when they arrived. But compared to the gloomy, dreary, overcast weather they had just left behind in San Francisco the ebbing light was still almost blinding to their eyes.

"WOW!" muttered Paige without even realizing it. Her other 2 sisters just sort of nodded in agreement to their sister's sentiment. The beauty and astonishment of their new surrounding leaving them at a utter loss for words.

They didn't have too long to marvel at their surroundings because they suddenly heard a deep rich voice greeting them.

"Welcome Kings and Queens of Narnia. Welcome Daughters of Nature."

They all turned to see a large majestic lion standing before them. The Halliwell sisters found that the sight before them was so incredible that they couldn't manage to look away from it. But from the corners of their eyes each of the sisters noticed the rest of those in their little group gracefully drop into a kneeling position.

"Are we suppose to do something?" Phoebe whispered her question to Paige who was the closest sister in hearing range standing off to her direct right.

"I'm not sure," replied Paige in the same whispered tone. neither sister's gaze faltered from its focal point.

Then a low rumble of a sound was heard, that was soon identifiable as laughter. The great lion smiled then said, "Rise kings and queens of Narnia."

As soon as they had all returned to their feet, Lucy's joyful exclamation could be heard, "Aslan!" As she ran over to the lion and threw her arms around him, and buried her face in main.

"How good it is to see you again," she said as soon as she stepped back from her embrace as to be able to look upon his face.

"And you as well dear one," replied the lion.

"Your presence, yet unexpected, is most welcome in this dark time." The lion stated as he turned to address all. His expression seemed slightly puzzled yet welcoming. This in its self was quite a sight, for very rare was it ever seen by any for the lion to be surprised by a turn of events.

The sisters grasping the hinted at question in that statement, as well as the lion's gaze, realized an explanation was indeed in order and fairly soon. So taking their eyes off of Aslan for the first time since they first saw him, they looked at each other as if trying to decide who should do it and how they should go about it.

Piper who was on Phoebe's more distant left stepped forward from the group, took a deep breath and then said, "That would be our doing. As we saw it, it was the only feasible way to protect these innocents. To not have done so would have been failing in our duties as Charmed Ones."

"Know that it was not an easy decision for us to make but after much agonizing over the few facts that we did have. We all felt that not only was this the best choice but the only one." added Paige as she walked from Phoebe's right and over to Piper's left.

Phoebe stepped up to Piper's right side shortly afterwards as a show of support of her sisters and of visual solidarity.

The lion looked on very thoughtfully at their words. Then nodded his head as indication for them to continue with their explanation.

And so each of the three sisters took turns explaining how invalid the Pevensie siblings already were in the current situation. From how Paige and Piper found Susan unconscious and injured outside Piper's business long before they even meet Caspian and knew of his troubles and his need for their help.

Also how after learning how Susan got to their time and how it was most likely one small step in a much larger plan. Then after much debate between themselves came the conclusion that it was only a matter of time before the others were targeted for any number of devious reasons. That they had to make the decision to bring them along for their own protection.

After the sisters finished their little narrative, they all looked over to await the great lion's reaction.

As quite a few silent moments slipped by while they all waited, Phoebe had to put the bag down by her feet. the weight of it was just too much to bear upon her shoulder any longer. The anxiety she was sensing from everyone else on top of her own was not helping matters either.

"Daughters of Nature, I understand and respect the choice you made. For as unforeseen events fall upon us all, they bring unforeseen consequences with them." replied the lion after much thought on the matter.

The sisters all took a deep breath of relief that they didn't even know they had been holding. Phoebe sensed such a sudden and overwhelming sense of relief, from those standing around her, but as strong as that was it was almost completely over shadowed by the almost over powering, encompassing sense of calm and peace she felt flood thru her, that her knees almost buckled completely. Causing her to have to steady herself by grabbing and holding onto Piper's arm rather tightly.

The whole group was now smiling. Some in happiness and others in relief. and all feeling that in some small way that they had just cleared a major obstacle.

"You have a question young one." stated Aslan as he turned to Lucy who was still standing at his side.

She looked at him slightly puzzled then asked, "why do you call them Daughters of Nature and not Daughters of Eve?"

The lion smiled slightly then answered "For though they are Daughters of Eve, they are thru their gifts in greater harmony with nature. Such a connection makes them more a part of it, than any other of their kind."

As this seemed to explain it for everyone else, but the Sisters were still confused as to what that exactly meant.

So Phoebe asked, "So if I got this right, since magic comes from nature or at least ours does. And because magic is part of who we and our family are, that makes us part of nature, which makes us children of it? Yet at the same time we are still human?"

"Exactly." answered the lion.

Just then at that moment four lower level demons shimmered into the courtyard. They were all various displays of ugly, as well as breeds. One of the new arrivals's eyes open wide in fear and shock upon seeing the sisters.

"The charmed Ones." it said. and then shimmered away. The other three, power hungry and glory blinded by what it could mean to their reputations to be the ones to vanquish the Charmed Ones, Started to attack.

One threw a fireball directly at the little group of people, as it scattered in all directions. leaving nothing but empty ground for the fireball to impact and scorch.

The demon took aim again at those of the group who had ran to the right to avoid the first fireball. As soon as the second fireball left his claw like hand, Piper flicked out her hands towards the demon. He suddenly exploded into a million tiny pieces which vanished before they even hit the ground.

"Fireball!" yelled Paige as she threw out her right hand palm side up. The flaming ball disappeared from it's current path which was headed straight for Aslan and Lucy in a mass of blue and white balls of light. It then started traveling towards Paige in response to her call. She then took her out stretched hand and turned it upwards and thrust it in the second demon's direction. The blue and white balls of light then just as quickly changed direction again and flew in the demon's direction. It hit him before he even had a chance to move. He was engulfed in flames for the briefest of moments. Then with a short echoing scream exploded like the first one did.

The third one charged at an unarmed Peter and Edmund. As he did so he pulled an athame out of his jacket pocket, intent on doing serious damage to them. But never got the chance as phoebe managed to push both boys out of the way. She then jumped back up on her feet in time to kick the knife out of his scaly hand. and it went clattering across the ground and landed a few feet away. She then quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to the demon's lumpy stump of a head. Dazzling it long enough for her to call out to her sister. "Piper!"

And as Piper ran over to where Phoebe was she made a slightly different gesture with her hands and everything stopped moving. The whole courtyard was frozen. With the exception of the sisters.

"Whoa!" said Paige.

"I think this place must be giving us a power boost." said Phoebe.

"No kidding," responded Piper slightly sarcastically.

For as they looked around nothing moved. everyone in the courtyard was statue still. even the wind and the leaves of the trees were still. everything as far as the eye could see was frozen in its place. even the background sounds of the outdoors where gone, and there was just unbroken silence.

"Just how far do you think this has reached?" asked Paige suddenly as she looked around, never quite seeing a freeze of this magnitude before. Not even when they were in limbo.

"not now Paige. Phoebe quick get the athame. I don't know how long this will last." said Piper

"Right." said Phoebe as she quickly ran over and got the athame from where it had landed, and then moved back into her place.

"OK, Piper start things back up." and with a quick hand gesture from Piper everything resumed its motion. Phoebe quickly stabbed the demon in the heart with the athame. Driving the blade in all the way to the hilt. Then quickly backed away as he was suddenly engulfed in flames for a short moment then just disappeared.

And with that it was over. Phoebe bent down and picked up the charred athame from where it hit the ground after the demon's body flamed out of existence. She brought it back over to where Paige had gone over to pick up the bag where Phoebe had left it.

"Amazing! All that and this thing wasn't even touched." commented Paige as she was checking the exterior of the bag for any damage.

"Think we can use this to scry for any more of those things?" Phoebe asked Paige as she handed her the weapon and took the bag from her.

"It's worth a shot. we are bound to get something out of it." answered Paige.

"Is anyone hurt?" Piper asked as she went to check on everyone.

"Nothing serious over here." answered Caspian as he helped Susan up off the ground where she had Caspian had taken cover.

"Nothing much over here either." answered Peter as him and Edmund helped each other up. All in all just a few scrapes and scratches that Paige was able to heal quickly.

"What were those?" asked Edmund.

"My guess would be lower level demons, but at the moment I'm not sure what kind exactly. but I can look it up as soon as we get inside." answered Phoebe as she hefted the bag back onto her shoulder.

"See told you it was a good idea to bring the book." quipped Paige just loud enough for Piper to hear. Piper just shook her head and didn't respond.

"I think maybe we should go inside before we discuss anything further. It is obviously not safe to spend to much time out here." Suggested Susan.

"I agree with her." said Paige.

"Me too." said Lucy.

"Come then. We have much more to discuss," said Aslan as he turned and headed towards the castle. All the others quickly fell in step behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7:

_A.N. : hey peeps! Sorry for the long wait. But so you know that while I was away I was working on this story. I have a few chapters written out. it's just a matter of getting around to typing them. and since nobody guessed the charmed references from chapter 5 were from season 3 episode "once upon a time" and season 2 episode "astral monkey"_  
_the reference from chapter 6 was from season 4 episode " enter the demon" and so you know this chapter and chapter 9 will be from the bad guys point of view. cause for what needs to happen can only be shown that way. Hope you enjoy and that it was worth the wait. I promise that you will see the sisters and company in the next chapter._

**CHAPTER 7: **

"So far all is going according to plan." he said.

"How can you say that when your man lost the queen!" she yelled in a rage.

"Calm down Jadis!" he snapped. "The reason I claim that, is because that even though the nexlick lost the girl he did manage to retrieve some of her blood which is all I really needed to open the door. I had accounted for such a possibility happening, for nexlicks are not known for their brains. and this will work in our favor for it will be the perfect distraction should she happen upon the charmed Ones." he answered the ice witch.

"How does her ending up in the Charmed Ones hands help us? From what you have told of these witches they are a formidable force." She demanded of him.

He growled in frustration as much as in warning. Not used to having question him or having to explain himself, for he normally worked alone. She was not fazed by his little verbal threat. For he sounded just like the wolves she used to have as her guards. This much was blatantly evident in her stare.

After a moment to compose himself he answered very neutrally, "Since the girl is only a mere human and a non magical one at that the Charmed Ones will be so distracted with trying to get her home that they won't notice anything else till it is too late."

"If these women are as powerful as you make them out to be, the you do well not to underestimate them." she replied to him in an all most condescending tone.

"Speaking from personal experience now where we?" he said in such a more openly condescending tone to her which was evidently his way of subtlety throwing her failures in her face.

He actually grinned slightly at the impact his words had as her face dropped intro a very disgruntled and hostile expression. Before she could respond, a scale covered lizard like creature tumbled thru the door on the wall.

"Master Direllnix! I bring you grave news. I have encountered the Charmed Ones in Narnia." The creature hissed out.

"WHAT?" shouted the ice woman.

"Were they alone?" asked Direllnix in a more subdued tone, as if he was unfazed by the news.

"No, master. They were with 4 children, one young man, and a rather large lion." answered the creature.

"Good work Zigwill. Return and see what else you can uncover." he ordered his spy.

"Yes, master." Replied Zigwill. And with a slight bow returned thru the door he had just stumbled out of.

The ice witch flew into a rage as soon as Zigwill was gone. Jumping up out of her chair she had been sitting in, she walked over and got into Direllnix's face and started to shout at him.

"The Charmed Ones are not only in Narnia but with the kings and queens aid along with Aslan as well, things could not be more wrong! if you tell me this was also part of your plan so help me I'll freeze you where you stand!"

Not one to take being openly threatened very well, especially from one he saw as below him, he growled violently at her. then he shoved her roughly away from him.

"You dare threaten me witch?" he bellowed at her as she stumbled back against the chair she just vacated. An almost fearful look upon her face, as she stared at him.

"If it were not for me you would still be trapped in that limbo! A pathetic, powerless, shadow left to haunt nothing but that empty space I found you in. Which I can return you to at any time I choose! Do not forget that." He snarled that last part at her and for a moment she was as pale as the dress she wore.

After a moment he seemed to regain his composure. He then said very calmly, "This actually is working to the advantage of my plans. The Charmed Ones figured things out a lot sooner that I expected them to. but getting them there was always the eventual goal. I'll just have to move up my time table to proceed with my plan."

"Which is exactly what?" she asked.

"the beauty of it is that from what power I have gain from that world, It will help with the take over here in this one. And with the Charmed Ones distracted over there in that world with the chaos being caused they won't be around to take notice of the things going on here. Which means I can organize the underworld and take over uncontested." He explained.

"And where do I fit into all of this?" she asked with the hint of suspicion in her voice, as she glared at him. Any trace of fear gone now from her form.

"As far as your concerned with your help to induce cold, we can take the fight out of the beings in this world. and once this world is mine, we can flood the other world with my armies and crush all opposition. Return you to your seat of power, and give you your chance at vengeance." he answered.

Even as he spoke the words he could see her practically drooling over the possibilities. An at that moment he knew he had her in the palm of his hand.

"Enough talk, time to start putting plans into action." he said as he motioned for her to come over to where he was in front of a small bowl of simmering liquid.

As she walked over from in front of her chair to the boulder that served as a table which the bowl sat upon over a small flame. He made a small unnoticed gesture with his right hand, as she walked over. As a result of this action the chair she recently vacated glowed blue for a few seconds. Then returned to normal with no one but him being the wiser.

She arrived next to where the bowl was and looked on it in a rather unimpressed manner.

"All I see is filthy liquid." she remarked.

Slightly frustrated at her lack of interest his tone was slightly more sharp than he intended it to be as he said, "With the magic, especially in this world, nothing is as it seems. This filthy liquid as you call it is a potion that will kick off the next step in my plans. With this I can extend the cold you created here all over this world. All that is missing is the final ingredient."

"And what pray tell is that?" she asked in a very guarded tone. that showed the slightest hints of irritation at his audacity to lecture her on magic!

He smirked as he picked up an athame that was laying next to the bowl.

"The answer to that is quite simple, all that is required is a small lock of hair." he says as he hands the athame to her.

"My hair?" she asks.

"Since it's your powers we are using to create the cold..." he trailed off his answer, even though his tone was matter of fact like. The kind one would use to talk down to a small child.

She took the athame from him and cut off a small piece of hair. Then dropped it into the bowl. there is a sudden burst of gray smoke that rises up from the bowl accompanied by a small explosion. The liquid in the bowl turned from a dark grimy color that sort of resembled an oil slick, to a bright, opaque white.

"Is that it? she asked as she put down the athame.

"'Well I have to say a spell over it, for it to take full effect." he answered.

"Why don't you just go sit back down over there while I do so." he suggested. As a twisted smile takes over his face. He held his hand a mere foot above the surface of the liquid and waited for her to sit upon the chair again. he neither spoke nor moved while he waited on her. Within moments he could stop playing nice and truly get to work.

As she sat back upon her chair he smiled in a quiet unnerving almost predatory manner. It had almost been to easy he thought. He chanted some words in some long dead language in a whispered tone. As he did so a slickly greenish glow came from the liquid itself. The longer he chanted the more the glow grew in intensity. Finally as he came to other end of his chant he lowered his hand into the liquid. He then curled his fingers plunging them deeper into the bowl's contents. Till it looked like he was gripping some unknown object within the bowl beneath the surface of the liquid. Then he started to pull his hand up from the bowl. As he did so the liquid followed his hand up out of the bowl never breaking contact with his skin.

He looked up to see if the magic were working, and it was. For the ice witch was slowly draining of what little color she did have. She undoubtedly could feel the magic's pull on her, and knew enough about magic to know when it was being used against her and by who. As she tried to jump up from her chair to strike back at him she found she was unable to move. Where her body made contact with the chair it was paralyzed. Almost as if it had fused to her body.

From what little she could move, she struggled wildly. As she glared hard at him with clear hate and contempt written all across her face. At this he laughed openly. The sound of it echoed though out the cavern they were in, mocking her even more.

"Foolish Woman! So blinded by the desire for vengeance and the lust for power that you made the perfect pawn. So eager to agree to join me to pursue your means that you were unable to see beyond them. to see what was truly going on right in front of you. So eager in fact that it was far to easy to forget you to willingly aid in your own undoing. Like a lamb to the slaughter, you willingly handed me everything I needed to achieve my goals without a second thought. But really I should be thanking you. For without your blinding, one track mindedness, I would have had a near impossible time getting what I needed to get this to work." He said in a tone of voice that said he was enjoying this way too much!

"Get what to work?" She asked in a disgusted yet puzzled tone. Hiding the shock and anger and disgust she felt towards herself for so openly walking into such an obvious trap.

"I'm so glad you asked!" he said in a mockingly cheerful tone of voice. the kind that made her want to smack him more now then before.

"You see what I said earlier about this potion spreading your cold across the world was true. What I failed to mention was that you would not be the one doing it. cause this potion, or more precisely the spell I cast over it, allows me to channel and control your power. The only thing I was missing was an Identifier from you. But you so willingly gave me that when you dropped that piece of hair into the bowl. And all it took were a few pretty words and a couple of empty promises, and you were so very eager to seal your own fate!" he answered.

He took his free hand and rubbed his chin as if in deep thought. After as moment he spoke, " Now what to do with you?" even thought he said that out loud he was asking himself more than anything else.

He thought some more, than after a few moments he said aloud as if to answer himself, " Since I can't kill you, at least not yet, I guess I'll keep you in your little cage for now. Till I can figure out something more permanent."

He smiled at her in a rather sinisterly way that would send chills though even the toughest demon.

She looked at him defiantly and said, " When I get out of here you're going to be my first new statue which I will enjoy destroying!"

At this he laughed hysterically, more so than he did before. he sounded rather tickled by her words.

"No one has yet escaped that confinement spell." he said as he settled down. He looked down to his hand to see the bowl empty, and his hand and part of his forearm glowing with the same glow as the liquid. As if his hand had soaked it up like a sponge.

"Besides you may have less time than you think." he said in a calm but smug tone. With that he left the room, as she continued to struggle against her bonds.


End file.
